


换牙期

by LilithCoco



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithCoco/pseuds/LilithCoco





	换牙期

宇智波佐助说这话的语气并不算太重，但大概是他眉眼清俊，气质泠冽，加之不苟言笑，便易显得神情淡漠，不近人情。

小姑娘被他看得愣神，半晌过后才怯怯懦懦地点了点头，也不知究竟听懂了没有，只是伸手扯了扯漩涡鸣人的袖口，慢吞吞地躲在了他的身后。

漩涡鸣人顿时哭笑不得。他抬眼看向宇智波佐助，对方倒似无所谓的，只是淡淡扫了他一眼，神情任性又倨傲。

宇智波佐助可不是会和小孩子计较的性子，漩涡鸣人难得看他露出这样霸道却幼稚的一面，顿时内心好像被柔软地撞了一下似地，随之融化了。

宇智波佐助埋怨似地看他一眼。

漩涡鸣人撇撇嘴，这才发现自己竟然在笑。他不服气地吐了吐舌头，赶紧软言软语好声气地哄小姑娘开心。

小女孩虽然被宇智波吓唬到了，但总归不再哭闹。小姑娘形单影只，又住地偏僻，漩涡鸣人于是提议和宇智波佐助一起送她回家。

他牵着小女孩的手走在前面，或许是对方太过腼腆安静，一路上只有他吧啦吧啦讲个不停。漩涡鸣人一下叽里呱啦试着解说宇智波佐助说的那套道理，一下又夸她乖巧听话，有时又会突然问她要不要和面麻做好朋友。虽然思维跳跃得太快，不过宇智波佐助向来沉默寡言，是个闷葫芦，面麻又有些认生。由于他自说自话，这路上的气氛倒也没那么沉闷了。

“火影大人是怎么怀孕的？” 漩涡鸣人正说着，小姑娘突然出声，轻轻打断了他。由于声音太小，只有漩涡鸣人听清了。

“哈？”漩涡鸣人一愣，下意识停下了脚步。 他红着脸，慌慌张张地看了一眼宇智波佐助和面麻。突然停下来的父子俩正疑惑地看着他，不懂鸣人为什么反应巨大。

“男人和男人也能怀孕的吗？”小姑娘抬眼望着他，又怯怯追问道。

漩涡鸣人无奈扶额，有些窘地笑了一笑。大概是碍于他火影的身份，虽然木叶村民私下对于他大起来的肚子，沉重下坠的乳房还有又一次的怀孕议论纷纷，却并没有当面询问过他这种明显违反科学和生理常识的问题。唯一问过的面麻还是个聪明不好糊弄的，想想就令人头大。

“男人也可以怀孕的说。”漩涡鸣人飞快看了一眼宇智波父子，拉着小姑娘的手走到一边，捂住她的耳朵，压低了声音凑近，“如果你非常非常喜欢那个人，就会怀上那个人的小宝宝。”

宇智波佐助和面麻远远看着这一大一小。尽管好奇，他们却并没有前去打扰这秘密的交谈。不过人类有种直觉总是异常敏锐，他们知道鸣人是在讨论自己。

而那边，漩涡鸣人脸有点红了，因为羞耻，连手心都发潮发热，他摸了摸小姑娘柔软的额发，认真道： “所以你也是因为你的父母非常相爱才诞生在这个世界上的。”

小女孩圆睁着眼看着他，微微歪了歪脑袋，似乎还有所犹疑，“那，为什么是你怀孕呢？”

“嘿嘿。”漩涡鸣人挠了挠头发，心脏跳得有些快。他侧脸的胎记因为弯起的唇角振振欲飞，神情也变得像一只柔软的动物，“因为我想和自己的孩子更为亲近。就像现在这样。”

他轻轻握住小姑娘的手放在自己的腹部，示意对方抚摸他隆起的，圆润的肚子。隔着脆弱的肚皮，隐隐有生命用力的搏动，让人震颤。

“你的妈妈一定很爱你的说。”漩涡鸣人说。

小姑娘讷讷地点了点头，视线被男人高耸的腹部完全吸引。她有些愣神，想起自己曾经也这样触碰过母亲柔软的腹部。女性的皮肤洁白而细嫩，那条从肚脐绵延到耻骨的疤痕却狰狞而丑陋，就像水草丰美的草原上本不该出现的干涸龟裂的河床。

她下意识回头看那对沉默而相似的父子，觉得他们虽然看上去不好相处，却超乎意料地温柔而包容。

而漩涡鸣人给人是另一种感觉。

他仍然被火影大人牵着手，但这双属于忍界战力顶峰的男人的手，用的力道却是轻轻的。他说话时有着俏皮的口癖，嗓音也不如一般成年人那般醇厚低沉，反而显得稚嫩。

这令她想起母亲还在的时候，她也是这样力道温柔地拍着她的肩背。用富有童趣的语言和特有的甜腻腔调，给她轻哼一首童谣。

她突然觉得没有那么难过了。

等送完小女孩，天色已经黑沉沉了。

夕阳仿佛一瞬间消失，深色的云层沉下来，遮掩住了浓深浅紫的暮色。

夜晚的街道行人萧疏，便更有一种静谧适意的气氛。

宇智波佐助一如既往地安静，远处绵延的山峦和他侧脸起伏的线条相得益彰，令人想到枝干舒展的雪杉。倒是面麻似乎不太对劲，整个人蔫蔫地，没了精气神。他鲜少流露出这样失落的样子。

“面麻，你怎么了？”漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助对视了一眼，终于忍不住问道。

“才没什么！”面麻埋着脸，声音很闷。

他说完，赶紧双手插着裤袋哼哧哼哧地走在前面，直到看见街道上一个小的石子，才停下来忍不住般踢了一脚。

石子蹦了两蹦，提溜着滚远了。

“真的没什么吗？面麻——？”漩涡鸣人拉长了声音。

宇智波面麻伸长了脖子，闷闷不乐地盯着那颗石子消失在自己的视线里。

路灯已经亮了，在狭长的街道投落一片片暖黄而明亮的圆影。

宇智波面麻听话，乖乖跑了回去。他抱着鸣人的胳膊，把脸不情愿地藏在他大大的肚子后，有些别扭地躲闪着佐助向他投来的目光。耳朵尖泛着红。

漩涡鸣人于是抚摸着他的背弯，“怎么啦？”

“鸣人对她好好……”宇智波面麻喃喃道，声音小得像猫咪叫，让漩涡鸣人差点没听清。

“什么？”

“没什么！”宇智波面麻骤然提高了声量。因为说得太急太快，他整张脸都涨红了。小男孩仰头看了眼傻乎乎怔愣着的鸣人，迈腿就想要跑远，像只不愿被人类撸毛毛的野猫似的，好在漩涡鸣人眼疾手快，堪堪薅住了猫咪的尾巴尖。

尽管听得不太清楚，父子之间却有些微妙的心灵感应。看着小男孩那张老不开心的包子脸，漩涡鸣人没忍住，噗地一声就笑出来。面麻这下可真要炸毛了，漩涡鸣人赶紧揉了揉他长着奶膘的脸蛋，“怎么了？有什么事不跟我说，你爸还在这呢？”

宇智波面麻别扭地看了一眼佐助，似乎有些难堪。

“我不要鸣人给别人当妈妈。”只听面麻支吾道，话音刚落，又自暴自弃地垂下了脑袋。

漩涡鸣人一愣，随之默契地与宇智波佐助对视他一眼。他也没有想到面麻会这样在意这件事。

“你说什么就是什么。”漩涡鸣人赶紧道，

然而宇智波面麻立即抬起头来，却有些不相信似的。

“我说听你的。”漩涡鸣人大大咧咧地说，自然而然伸手捏捏了正呆愣着的面麻的小脸蛋。

宇智波面麻乖乖巧巧地，眉头却随之皱紧，显得神情拘谨又严肃，“可是……可是你是火影啊！”

这孩子，懂事得让人心疼了。即便这样患得患失的时刻，也小心翼翼藏着心底那份憧憬。

“但你爸不是没同意吗？”漩涡鸣人眉头一上一下耷拉着，似乎有些纠结，“唔……我还得听你爸的说……”

“我们都听他的，好不好？”

宇智波面麻不由得看向佐助。 小男孩仰着下颌，雪白的耳朵尖于蓬松的黑发间露出来，湿润的鼻尖翘起，圆眼澄亮，就像一只眼巴巴瞅着主人的猫崽。

“不用多想。”只听宇智波佐助理所应当道。 嗓音清冽，掷地有声。 

宇智波面麻一愣，立即重重点了点头，“那我相信爸爸。”说着，嘴角也忍不住上翘，显然是开心了。

“开心了？”漩涡鸣人说着，伸手戳了戳面麻鼓鼓的小脸。

对方心情挺好，也没躲，反而微眯着眼哼哼了两声。

漩涡鸣人看他这样，更加情不自禁逗弄他，“面麻就这么喜欢我？以前不是老说鸣人大坏蛋吗？”

面麻一窘，耳根都红透了，“那是怕你太得意忘形！”

“切！”漩涡鸣人不屑，“那怎么没见你这么评价过佐助？佐助这个人可是又目中无人又爱装逼——”

面麻较真，赶紧道，“才不是！爸爸哪都好！”

小男孩说着跑到佐助面前站定，抬起头乖乖巧巧地表忠心，“我最爱爸爸了。”

看着装模作样要气炸的漩涡鸣人，宇智波佐助愣了一瞬，他感到他向来僵硬的面部肌肉有些不受控制地抽动了一下，像是被某根解冻后的神经迟钝地牵扯着。 只听漩涡鸣人竟看见新鲜事一般嚷起来，“面麻面麻！你看你把你爸逗笑了。” 小男孩下巴尖尖，眼睛如星子一般亮起来。 而漩涡鸣人，一如少年时嚣张任性，他得寸进尺地捏着佐助的两边脸颊，把他那张向来冷峻而淡漠的脸上稍纵即逝的微笑活生生变成一个滑稽的鬼脸。 面麻赶紧憋笑，一张脸通红，竟似比始作俑者鸣人还要开心。 ”你心里美着吧？“漩涡鸣人撅着嘴，说话还带着些许的醋意。 宇智波佐助无语，伸手毫不客气地秃噜了一把鸣人的头毛，”你想多了。吊车尾的。“ 

由于这个插曲，当天的晚饭吃得有点晚了。

宇智波佐助洗完澡出来。面麻已经枕在鸣人的身旁睡熟了。小男孩睡觉的样子很乖，由于骨骼还未发育完全，柔软得如同蜷在主人身边一只安静的猫崽。

他们这屋热，漩涡鸣人拿着扇子有一搭没一搭地给面麻扇凉，脑袋倒小鸡啄米般地一点一点，像是也困了。

宇智波佐助走过去搬了把椅子在床边坐着，轻手轻脚地从鸣人手里抽过扇子。

漩涡鸣人昏昏沉沉地揉了揉眼睛，一看是佐助，懒洋洋地打了个呵欠，“你洗完了？”

宇智波佐助简单地嗯了一声，轻轻摇了摇蒲扇。

漩涡鸣人似乎还在梦里，傻乎乎地笑了起来，示意他看面麻枕在自己胸膛前的乖巧睡颜。因为闷热，面麻的小脸红扑扑的，奶膘软软贴在鸣人发育的乳房，像是糯糯的和果子，薄薄一层奶皮。 “本来还缠着我要听胎动，结果没听几声就睡着了。”漩涡鸣人说着，眉眼弯了起来。

宇智波佐助安静地看着他俩，没有吱声。

实在是隔得太近了，似有若无的风拂过宇智波佐助裸露的肩颈，漩涡鸣人能嗅到对方半湿的发尾残留着的洗发露香气。

丝丝缕缕的凉意在他们之间流淌。

带着化学添加剂、工业香精的浓郁香味被宇智波佐助的体温化开，又被他身上一种特有的冰冷的麝香味滤过。漩涡鸣人小狗似地吸了吸鼻子，有些坐不住，不过面麻的重量在那里，他警惕地不再动作。

“胳膊好酸。”漩涡鸣人耷拉着眉毛，有些无奈。他小心翼翼地侧头，宇智波面麻仍然躺在他怀里，睡得很安稳，没有被吵醒。

“明天是工作日，面麻又要去上学了。”漩涡鸣人有些舍不得似地，轻声说。他睡眼朦胧间看到佐助放下扇子，右手小心翼翼地捞过孩子腰部。熟睡的面麻软软地哼唧了两声，像是某种野兽的幼崽本能地攀住了宇智波佐助的肩颈，他蜷着腿，树懒似地任佐助拖住他的屁股，肉乎乎的手指还紧紧抓着男人的衣领。

“你先睡吧。我抱着面麻去睡觉。”宇智波佐助轻声说。

漩涡鸣人立即听话地点了点头。

站起身时，老旧的木椅咯吱响了一声。被吵醒的宇智波面麻揉了揉眼睛，脑袋还有点晕乎乎的。

“怎么了？爸爸？”他抬起头，懵懵地询问宇智波佐助。

“没什么。很晚了。”宇智波佐助说，“我带你回房间睡觉。”

“好。”半梦半醒的宇智波面麻软软糯糯地应了一声，刚想垂下脑袋继续枕着佐助的肩窝打盹，又像想起什么似地，扭过头打着呵欠叮嘱鸣人，“鸣人也早点睡哦。晚安。”

说完，就又心满意足地闭上眼睛。

宇智波佐助给他盖上薄被，点好蚊香。等回来的时候，漩涡鸣人已经躺在床上睡得很沉了，对方似乎试着睁了睁眼，不过没能成功。

宇智波佐助关了灯摸着黑上床，漩涡鸣人立即滚进他的怀里脑袋枕在他的胸前。

半梦半醒间，他们的呼吸缠绕在一起，随之本能般激烈地拥吻。

宇智波佐助咬着他的胸脯，感到漩涡鸣人的手臂搂住他的脖颈，灼热的呼吸喷洒在他的脸上。

“佐助……”对方突然含糊地叫了一声他的名字。

“嗯？”宇智波佐助发出暧昧而短促的鼻音，轻轻回应着漩涡鸣人。

漩涡鸣人温顺地蹭了蹭他的肩窝，修剪得很短的头发摩挲过皮肤，带来一阵麻痒的触感。

“晚安……嘿嘿”

宇智波佐助安心地抱着他，额头与漩涡鸣人相抵，直到汹涌的情欲平复下来，才深深吻了吻他的眉心。

“晚安。”

又是一夜好梦。

宇智波佐助的睡眠质量算不上太高。他过惯了风餐饮露的生活，像一只鹰一般，寻着一片树荫便短暂地休憩停留，醒来又匆匆飞往别处流浪。

然而或许是这一个月来越来越习惯享受安逸的生活，第二天当他朦胧醒来时，他第一反应是把即将响起的闹铃再往后拨一拨。

宇智波佐助脑袋还很沉，大早上郁积的起床气使他眉头紧蹙。他紧闭着眼，意识混沌地在床上翻了个身，习惯性地将同在床上躺着的人的手臂拽到自己腰身上环着。

漩涡鸣人哼唧了两声，晕乎乎了抓了把头发，然后迷迷瞪瞪地睁开眼，倒是先醒了。

感到怀抱里的身体有所动作，宇智波无意识抬手揉了揉眉心。大早上的，他脑子里还是一团浆糊，各种杂七杂八的琐事在他脑海里此起彼伏反而让他更加不愿醒。

这时，他突然感到漩涡鸣人又躺了回去，并且试着往他怀里拱。

两个人躺一起就容易生出倦意，宇智波佐助的思维如同溺在水里的海绵般迟缓地漂浮着。他几乎困到要晕睡过去，直到感到有只指骨分明、掌心柔嫩的手顺着他的腹肌，挑开他居家裤的松紧带，鬼鬼祟祟地往他晨勃状态下硬热半挺的阳根摸。

“别闹。”宇智波佐助正犯困，只是懒懒睁眼看了一眼漩涡鸣人，又重新闭上了眼睛。

漩涡鸣人枕在他的胸膛，听不懂似地歪了歪脑袋，信誓旦旦，“我才没闹呢。”

他说着，又舔了舔嘴唇，继续兴致勃勃地给他撸。

宇智波佐助头还昏着，懒得理他似地翻了个身。结果漩涡鸣人存心不让他睡似地，整个人恨不得骑跨了上来。对方沉坠的孕肚触碰到他的身体，催生出一种异样的感觉。

宇智波佐助阳具又粗又大、尺寸雄伟，和他那幅清冷禁欲的样子完全不符。此刻被漩涡鸣人一撩拨，已经完全昂扬勃发，灼热的阳筋勃勃跳动，烫得漩涡鸣人一手握不住。

漩涡鸣人鼻尖渗出层薄汗，他舔了舔嘴唇，又伸出另一只手试图环握住宇智波沉甸甸的硬挺性器。

漩涡鸣人的右手常年缠着绷带，触感干燥粗糙，宇智波佐助被他两手上下撸动伺候着，当即头皮发麻，重重喘了一声。

他腹肌一紧，径直用狠力抓住了鸣人的手腕，让对方不能再动弹。

漩涡鸣人做贼心虚，立即怂了。 宇智波佐助注视着这小狗犯错认罚般的神态，长眉微蹙，眼睛久久凝视，完全醒了。 他总算记起来今天是工作日，漩涡鸣人要去开例会。这种例会通常不会讲什么有意义的事，只是每一周走个固定形式。漩涡鸣人嫌它无聊，平时是能拖能拖。今天看来也是不愿起床，故意折腾他磨蹭时间。

宇智波佐助大早上起床气大，这下更跟攥了把无名火似的。他当下把裤头往上一扯，翻身就下了床。

宇智波佐助不爱说话，心情好坏全凭漩涡鸣人自己琢磨猜测。但漩涡鸣人一看他不顾自己性器还不尴不尬地半硬着就翻身下床的举动，猜也不用猜就知道自己把宇智波惹毛了。

他赶紧鸭子坐在床上，挺直了上半身，卖乖服软地叫住宇智波佐助，“喂！”

他咽了咽口水，目光直直盯着宇智波佐助睡裤前帐篷似的凸起，耳根子都烧红了，“你生气了？”

“没有。”之间宇智波佐助面无表情，回答地可谓斩钉截铁。

“还说没生气！”漩涡鸣人不信，想到宇智波佐助总是反反复复的脾气，这下自己也有点郁闷起来，完全忘了自己才是先惹事的那个，“你这样别人还当我欺负你呢。”

“……”

宇智波佐助这下被逗笑了，漩涡鸣人说起大话来还真是不腰疼。他还能欺负他？他怀疑这吊车尾就算有贼心也没贼胆。 他看了一眼气得脸鼓鼓的鸣人，冷哼了一声，挑衅似地反问道，“那你想怎么样？”

……

闹铃的指针继续转动，当针尖移动到某个刻度时，一只骨节分明、白皙修长的手摁住了开关，提前制止了机械装置精密的运作。

宇智波佐助坐在床沿仰着头，喉结在分明利落的脖颈线条难耐地滚动了一下，然而还是没能抑制住那一声沙哑而性感的低喘。

漩涡鸣人跪在地板上，弓着腰替宇智波佐助口交。瘦削的蝴蝶骨从他那件轻薄的棉质背心醒目地凸出来，正随着他卖力的动作而明显的移动。而他下身则穿着宽松的短裤，隐隐显出屁股浑圆丰满的曲线。

漩涡鸣人两腿岔得很开，以便把滚圆的肚子搁在中间抱着。他卖力地吮着宇智波佐助的阳具，一颗毛绒绒的金发脑袋像是嗅着肉香的小狗拱来拱去。唾液濡湿了对方乌黑粗长的耻毛，漩涡鸣人呼吸急促，下颚张开，试图吞咽得更深。

宇智波佐助低头看着，看着他赤脚粉红的足底，看着他肥润下塌的屁股，感到自己的性器兴奋得又胀大了一圈。漩涡鸣人会意，赶紧一鼓作气把宇智波佐助的阳具吞进嘴里，做了个深喉。湿滑柔软的唇舌舔舐吮吸着他青筋暴起的柱身，即便是宇智波佐助也有些情难自制地加快呼吸，滚烫的热血和汹涌的情欲涌上大脑，他凶狠地扣住漩涡鸣人的脑袋往自己胯下直按。漩涡鸣人下意识发出一声短促示弱的闷哼。

又没有操进去干他，哼得倒跟叫床一样，宇智波佐助瞬间沉下眉眼，粗鲁地抓住漩涡鸣人的头发又往后一扯，猝不及防的漩涡鸣人睁着朦胧的一双湛蓝眼睛失焦地看着他，被磨红的嘴唇间还含着的他粗黑的阳具没吐出来，像是含着一件刑具。宇智波佐助被吸得又硬又湿，此刻正胀痛得难受，他想也不想抬手遮住了漩涡鸣人的眼睛。

漩涡鸣人眼前瞬间一片黑暗，只有佐助的阳具烧灼着他的意识，让他清醒。

宇智波佐助这时已经达到了顶峰，男人的胸膛剧烈起伏，直到下腹一紧，龟头喷射的精液随之射在了漩涡鸣人的口腔和喉管，还有不少溅在脸上。

宇智波佐助喘着气，这才放下手，任漩涡鸣人露出那双虹膜湛蓝，眼尾泛红的圆眼睛。他傻乎乎地张着水光淋漓的一张嘴，本能般伸出嫩红舌尖舔了舔糊在唇角的淫靡精液，还没有立即回神。

宇智波佐助就这样垂眸俯视着他。漩涡鸣人鸭子似地呆坐着，抱着肚子正打算说什么，结果嗓子没缓过来，反而咳嗽了一两声。

此时卧室门被拍得直响，已经起床洗漱好的面麻正在外奶声奶气地喊他们，“爸爸！鸣人！起床了！再不起床就要迟到啦！”

漩涡鸣人这才意识到自己玩过头了。有些发窘地仰头看了一眼宇智波佐助。他这样跪在地上久了，站起来时脚步还有些踉跄。

这边宇智波佐助却早已经稳住了呼吸。

门被打开的时候，宇智波面麻先看到的是父亲的脸。他伸长脖子往后看，本该送他起床的漩涡鸣人正躺在床上，薄薄的被子盖得严严实实，像是还没有醒。

面麻乖巧地没有进去，只是抬头问宇智波佐助怎么鸣人还不醒，他还要送他上学呢。

结果令人喜出望外。因为宇智波佐沉默了一会，竟然摸了摸他的头发，让自己先去收拾好书包，等会儿由他送自己上学。

小男孩就是很好哄。宇智波面麻一听，立即撅着屁股颠颠跑回自己房里收拾东西。

漩涡鸣人这下可算能好好松口气。 他浑身又热又潮，背脊渗出薄汗，布料柔软的棉质家居服因此紧紧粘在身上。而他口腔充满了腥膻的精液气味，两条腿还在被单之下软绵绵地打颤。 本来只是早晨临时起意的口交，但是漩涡鸣人总是在这种事上兴奋得过头。肾上腺素和荷尔蒙迅速攀至顶峰，让人能轻而易举察觉他心跳体温的端倪。 他先是露出一双眼睛，然后才拖拖拉拉露出被单下那张红得厉害的脸，潮红还未褪去，像是能燃烧。

宇智波佐助走回来时，顺手给他倒了杯水，让他接过。

“你要送面麻啊？”漩涡鸣人双手捧着水杯，耳根仍然发热。

宇智波佐助嗯了一声。只见漩涡鸣人笑弯了眼，有些挑衅似地，“那还有接他放学才行的说。”

宇智波佐助不咸不淡地撇了他一眼，无语道，“又没说不接。”

宇智波佐助不太喜欢人多的场合，上次家长会虽然人多，好歹还有他的陪同。宇智波佐助这下真答应替他送孩子，漩涡鸣人反而有点受宠若惊。

他赶紧喝了两口水，还没咽下去就被宇智波佐助急着握住了手腕，对方把那杯水从他唇角边挪开，无奈道，“是让你吐的，不是让你喝的。”

漩涡鸣人一窘，自己也觉得自己蠢得厉害。对方却是如常地扯了纸巾替他擦去脸上那些黏稠的白浊。

“接面麻上下学，还有呢？”

漩涡鸣人任由他摆弄。宇智波佐助居高临下地掂起他的下颚，便顺着抹去了他扬起的脖颈渗出的密密细汗。

漩涡鸣人看着他，瞬间脑子里各种胡思乱想，鬼迷心窍似地试探道，“接、接我下班？”

哪个大男人还需要别人接他下班啊，何况还要和那些脾气又臭又倔的老头打照面。漩涡鸣人刚说完就不好意思了。 

视线恰好在此时相交了。宇智波垂眸，动作自然利落，一双异色眼睛却藏在睫毛的阴影里，像是某种诡异的天象，触目惊心动魄。

他说，“好”。

漩涡鸣人一愣，突然所有血气上涌，脑袋瞬间空白了。

宇智波佐助看着他，只觉得漩涡鸣人似乎有什么话想说，又硬生生忍住了，模样有点傻气。

他疑惑地凝视着对方，然而漩涡鸣人瞬间耳根都要烧起来似地，心虚地调转了视线。宇智波佐助下意识凑了过去，眉眼乌黑，嗓音醇厚，“怎么了？”

漩涡鸣人捂着鼻腔，整张脸都要熟透那般，红得滴血。

“我……”他试着张开嘴，嗓音又哑又抖。他被宇智波无意识的凑近逼得退无可退，整个人羞得想原地遁走。

“那个——”漩涡鸣人低声咒骂了一声，眼神闪躲，仿佛说完这句话他就要羞愤地昏死过去，“有老公真好……”


End file.
